


I Love You

by Thief_King_Bakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, TKB is a huge softie underneath everything and needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_King_Bakura/pseuds/Thief_King_Bakura
Summary: Bakura's thoughts and insecurities get into his head and pulls him into despair, he needs Ryou to pull him out of it.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written within two hours so it's sloppy and unedited, sorry for that. But, I have been in the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom for sooo long, but this is my first time writing about them. Ryou, TKB, and Yami Bakura are my most favorite characters and I love picturing their relationship behind the scenes would be filled with love, comfort and a bit of angst. I hope you like it!

To say he's tired would be an understatement. Bakura has not only failed at everything he has set out to do but was laughed at by his enemy in the process. And to top it off, he has nobody to confide in. He hasn't had a shoulder to cry on in over 3000 years and if he's honest with himself, that shit puts a strain on one's soul. He thought he had Marik for a while, only for him to turn and go crawling back to the Pharaoh for forgiveness.

Angrily, he storms into the apartment he shared with Ryou, slamming the door in the process. Ryou was startled, looking up from the book that he was reading he sees the other man throwing his shoes down and disregard his jacket carelessly as he stormed into the kitchen.

"Bad day, I take it?" Ryou asked nonchalantly, every little thing seemed to piss off the other. All he heard from the kitchen was a grunt in response, slamming drawers and cabinets. "Do you want to talk about it?" The least he could do was offer that much to the other. The question is, would Bakura actually agree to let him in?

"No, I don't fucking want to talk about it! There's nothing to talk about!" A predictable response, it didn't annoy the younger any less though. Bakura rummaged through the fridge, grabbing anything he could to make something to eat. Being pissed made him hungry, and being hungry made him pissy. Ryou throws his head back with a sigh, contemplating if he should continue to push the already hot-headed man.

"I don't know Kura, you're not very good at lying." The other glares at him with cheese and crackers shoved in his mouth, canned spray cheese in one hand. Ryou decides to get up and head into the kitchen, silently cleaning up the mess Bakura has made in his angry fit. "You know you can talk to me, right?" The older snorts in response.

"Talk to you? Talk to you? No offense but I'd rather not." He spat, "Not like you actually give a damn about me." Spraying more cheese than necessary on his crackers, he walks away. Ryou crosses his arms in annoyance, mildly offended.

"Not give a damn? What on earth makes you think I don't, Bakura?" Voice raising a little, he gives the other a stern look. Waiting for an explanation but Bakura ignores him. "Bakura I will ask you again, what the bloody hell makes you think that I don't give a damn about you?" Anger flows through Bakura's veins.

"Why the fuck would you? I have done so much shit to you throughout the years!" He stomps off into the living room, plops onto the couch, crossing his arms. "Why would someone like you, care about the monster that I am? Don't even try to deny that!" Bakura doesn't even look at the other, he's too ashamed of all the things he has done to the boy. The thoughts of how revenge hungry he was and how much shit he put him through, the mental and physical damage he inflicted. The even more fucked up thing was that deep down he hated what he was doing to Ryou, but being influenced by Zorc for so long made it impossible to listen to anything else. The demons voice always in his ear, whispering cruel things he could do to win against the Pharaoh, to get some justice and closure for his family and village. He huffed to himself, still refusing to look the other in the eyes.

"You've made some points. You have put me through a lot of shit, Bakura. A lot of stuff I had to go through years of therapy for." Ryou walks back into the living room, sitting down in the loveseat across from him. The words stung Bakura, it only made him shrink down into the couch more. Wishing he'd disappear.

"But you know what? Through all the fucked up shit you did to me, I never hated you for it. I never held it against you. Never have I ever thought any of it was your fault." Ryou got up, walking over to the other, bending down to be face to face with Bakura. Who was still not looking at Ryou, now he was trying his best to turn his body as much as he could without completely turning his back on the other. But he could feel his eyes stinging, so many emotions were flooding through him. Ryou reached his hand forward, gently cupping Bakura's face, turning it to face him. The other had his eyes clenched shut, trying to hold back the tears.

"Bakura, please look at me." The softness in the youngers voice was soothing, the feeling of Ryou's fingers gently caressing the scar on his cheek almost made him forget about his troubling feelings. Almost. The former Thief hesitated but gave in, now looking into the others hazel eyes. "Now can you please tell me what's got you so worked up?" Ryou pleads.

"I.." More hesitation "I just feel like a failure. A failure who doesn't have anybody to go to. " The confession made Ryou's heartbreak for the other. Though he couldn't say that he was surprised. From the time he has known the former Thief, he has noticed the man has always been one to do things on his own, never really having anywhere or anyone to go back to. "I set out to get some justice for my village twice. The first time ended miserably, and then I got a second chance that ended even worse because I went through so much more to try and win but I-" Tears clouded his vision, he wiped them away vigorously. Sighing, he got up to move away from Ryou's touch. He moved over to the window that overlooked the city of Boston, sitting on the window sill. He felt overwhelmed, he didn't know how to handle comforting contact. "Now I can't hold friendships let alone make them, I can't seem to keep a job, and I just can't seem to understand how the modern world works." He curled into himself, wrapping his arms around his legs and his face resting on his knees.

"Kura... I know a lot of that must really weigh on you. Especially over the last few centuries, you've gone through so much. Way too much for one single soul to bear." Ryou approached the other slowly again, this time sitting down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can't magically make all that disappear, no matter how much I wish I could. But you are not alone, not anymore. I will always be here for you, but I need you to let me in so I can try to heal you." Quiet sobs left the former Thief's lips while tears continued to flow down his face, he couldn't hold any of it back anymore. There were too many emotions, too many for him to understand, too many for him to try and get control over. He felt the younger's hands on him again, this time on both sides of his calves. Ryou gently turned the older, pulling him forward so now both his legs were around Ryou's waist, their chests almost flush against each other. Gentle hands trailed up the other's legs so both hands could rest on his hips.

"Why..why are you so gentle with me?" Bakura sniffled, "Why do you care so much about me?" Indigo eyes now met hazel ones, Ryou smiles at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bakura shook his head no. The other's smile never left his face, only now both of Ryou's hands came up to cup Bakura's tear-stained face, and before he knew it, Ryou's soft lips met with his own for a brief moment, though to Bakura it felt like an eternity. "Because I love you, Bakura." Eyes wide, he feels his heartbeat wildly in his chest. He searched Ryou's eyes for any trace of a lie or uncertainty but was pleasantly surprised to find nothing of the sort. Only love and adoration. Unable to say anything, Bakura wraps his arms around Ryou's shoulders, a hand sliding up the back of his scalp only to pull Ryou back down so their lips came together once more.  
That's how they spent the rest of their night, wrapped in each other's arms. Stealing kisses from each other under the dim light shining in from the city lights below.


End file.
